Hari Gaje Hidup Gaje
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: diambil dari kejadian yang pernah Author alami, fic nista ini merupakan kejadian tersebut. read it or leave it XD
1. Sepatu

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Summary: ini adalah fic yg author buat sesuai kejadian yang Author pernah alami

Warning: gaje, typo, abal, garing, OOC

Hari Gaje Hidup Gaje

Chapter 1: Sepatu

Yui, Mio, Ritsu, sama Tsumugi lagi jalan-jalan. Tapi karena capek mereka duduk di bench di taman. Kebetulan sekali, taman itu sedang dipake buat free market.

Baru sempat duduk, Yui tiba-tiba teriak. Ritsu yang tidur disampingnya langsung bangun dan jadi budek.

"oi! Mbak yang itu!, sepatunya sama lho! Mbak! Mbak!"teriak Yui gaje. Yang lain kaget sambil sweatdrop.

"Yah… gak dengar…"ucap Yui sedih. "yang namanya orang nelpon, ya mana mau ngerespon, Yui" ucap Ritsu pasrah.

"gak, Ricchan! Dia Cuma gak denger!"jawab Yui tegas. "ah… terserahlah…".

"apa kulempari sepatuku aja ya? Supaya dia bisa tau…"ucap Yui semangat. "hah!"kaget semua-Yui.

"Yui, ja-"."Yosh! Seno!" teriak Yui sambil melempar sepatunya.

Sangat disyukuri mbak-mbak itu dapat menghindari sepatu tersebut. Tapi, masalah belum selesai… walaupun mbak itu bias menghindarinya…

Tapi, orang disebelahnya yg menjadi korban. Mukanya terkena alas sepatu Yui yg tak rata.

Para anggota HTT yang lain langsung kabur. Sedangkan Yui, harus mengambil sepatunya, dan menjelaskannya.

"eh… maaf mas, tadi yg ngelempar bukan saya, tapi temen-temen saya yang disan…a?"jawab Yui bohong sambil menunjuk bench yang mereka pakai tadi.

Yui langsung keringet dingin waktu lihat benchnya kosong melompong.

"ah… saya permisi dulu ya, mas… ja!"ucap yui ngebut.

Setelah lari sampe ke depan toko es, Yui lihat para anggota HTT yg lain lagi makan es sambil gossip-gosipan.

Waktu ngelihat Yui dateng, para anggota HTT yang lain berusaha untuk tidak ketawa. Tapi, Yui ngamuk banget sampe mukanya merah, dan mengejar anggota HTT lainnya sampe sore…

**Ini beneran terjadi… tapi, udah Yuri edit, soalnya waktu itu, yang jadi Yui-nya itu adek sepupu Yuri. Waktu Yuri cerita sama ortu Yuri, mereka ketawa habis-habisan, denger adek Yuri ngelempar sepatu.**

**I'll wait for your review… ja ne! ^_^**


	2. Kecelakaan

Hari Gaje Hidup Gaje

Chapter 2: kecelakaan

Sawa-chan masuk kantor polisi katanya karena dia nabrak orang waktu nyetir.

"Yamanaka-san, bagaimana anda bisa menyebabkan 50 orang lebih, meninggal karena kecelakaan ini?" Tanya polisi.

"gimana mau gak terjadi pak! Coba bapak pikir… saya lagi nyetir aman-aman aja… trus, ada pertigaan. Yang kanan, terdapat pesta manula. Sedangkan yang kiri, hanya ada 2 orang lagi nongkrong. Nah, bapak bakal milih ke kanan? Atau ke kiri?" Tanya Sawako kesal.

"tentu saja ke kiri dong, kan lebih dikit…"jawab polisi.

"nah, saya juga mikir gitu pak, tapi… waktu saya belok kiri, orang yang satu lagi berhasil menghindar. Jadi, saya kejar sampai ke pesta manula. Itulah mengapa saya bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan sebesar itu" jelas sawako.

Sang polisi langsung mengeluarkan seburat kesal seperti yang di komik-komik. 'orang ini butuh pencerahan' batin polisi kesal.

**Auh, yang kali ini gak terjadi… tapi, kalo terjadi, Yuri pasti gak bakal bisa berhenti ngakak. Sebenarnya ini cerita yang diceritakan kakaknya Yuri.**


	3. Sholat

Chapter 3: Sholat

para suiko-chara baru masuk islam. Tir, riou, hugo, dan thomas, dengan semangatnya pergi ke masjid untuk melaksanakan sholat zuhur.

supaya tidak malu-maluin tetangga, mereka berangkat paling akhir. Dan voalla! tirlah yang menjadi imamnya (weee! plok! plok! plok!)

awalnya semuanya jalan dengan lancar tetapi saat sujud kedua, tiba-tiba hugo kentut.

"ampun hugo, sholat kok kentut? batal, lho..."protes Riou.

"kalo ngomong juga batal lho, Ri" ucap Thomas ikut-ikutan ceramah.

"hore! berarti yang gak batal cuma aku!" teriak Tir jingkrak-jingkrak saat rukuk rakaat ke-3.

yang lain pada sweatdrop.

"tir butuh pencerahan..." ucap Author yang nongol tiba-tiba.

**sekali lagi, ini pengalaman Author. waktu lagi sholat di mesjid ralat, baru selesai sholat... dateng 4 cowok yang baru masuk islam, dan melakukan hal-hal ini... Yuri gak bisa berhenti ngakak... ^_^**


	4. Keselek

Hari gaje Hidup Gaje

Chapter 4: Keselek

Pada hari senin yang cerah… tepatnya di sakuragaoka, sekolah Yui dkk. Yui dkk sedang latihan di ruang klub ralat, maksud saya jajan di ruang klub.

"minna! Aku bosan, ke mall yuk!"ajak Yui semangat. "aku kan sedang menikmati milk teaku, bisa gak sih tenang dikit?" marah Sawa-chan.

"aku bosen! Sawa-chan ayo kita suit kalo aku menang, kita ke mall, tapi, kalo aku kalah kita tetap di sekolah.

"hohohoho, ternyata seorang Yui nekat melawan aku! Hohohohohoho!" ucap Sawako meremehkan.

"huh! Aku tak akan kalah…"teriak Yui kesal. "huh!".

"jan ken pon!" teriak Yui-sawa serempak.

Yui gunting, sawa kertas.

"Yey! Aku menang!"ucap Yui. "enak saja, yang aku!"teriak Sawa.

"lho? Kok bisa?"bingung para HTT. "coba lihat, Yui Cuma berdua, sedangkan aku berlima!"jawab Sawako tegas.

"oh ya ya" ucap Yui lugu. "hohohohohoho, untuk kampainya kita minum teh saja… kampai! *srupp… uhuk uhuk!"ucap Sawa sambil minum.

"Sawa-chan sensei!"teriak mereka. Sawa yang setengah sadar sambil batuk pun di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Esok hari…

"murid-murid sekalian dapat kalian ketahui, kemarin pukul 3 sore, Yamanaka sensei telah meninggalkan dunia… karena tersedak saat minum teh" ucap kepala sekolah meraung.

"UUAAAPPAAAA?"kaget seluruh siswa. Hening selama 1 abad…

"SEMUANYA AYO KE RUANG KLUB K-ON, MUGI MENYIAPKAN TEH, KITA PESTA!" teriak Ritsu.

Kepala sekolah beserta guru yang lain yang awalnya cengok langsung hepi. Authorpun ikut-ikutan pergi padahal awalnya mau dipanjangin nih chapter… heeh…

**Ahh… gomen minna, chapter ini sangat singkat, soalnya Yuri lagi galau. Sebagian dari ceritanya memang pangalaman Yuri sih… tapi yuri kan anak baik, Yuri gak bakal hepi waktu tau ada yang mati. hope you like it**

**Review or burn, i'll take it...  
**


	5. Di Salon

Disclaimer: i don't own them

Hari Gaje Hidup Gaje

Chapter 5: Di Salon

para HTT baru naik wahana halilintar. Tetapi berhubung anggota HTT-Tsumugi itu pada keramas pake shampo deadb**y, maka rambut mereka (baca: HTT-Tsumugi) pada kusut semua.

Tsumugipun iri bukan kepalang lihat temen-temennya pada punya model rambut baru. Tsumugipun mojok di dekat toilet.

"ara... kusutnya... ternyata Author merekomendasikan shampo gadungan. katanya dengan deadb**y rambutku bakal rapi, lembut, manis, dan gurih sekali" protes Mio.

"eh? Mio-senpai juga pake shampo deadb**y! wah, berarti aku juga ditipu Author..." kaget Azusa.

"ah... rambut Azu-nyan mirip permen kapas... boleh kumakan kan?" ucap Yui sambil meluk-meluk Azusa. "hentikan Yui-senpai!" teriak Azusa sambil menendang-nendang Yui.

"haa..."pasrah Mio. "Mugi!"teriak Ritsu. "eh? nani, Ricchan?"tanya Mugi habis nagis di pojokan.

"kamu tahu salon yang murah gak?" tanya Ritsu. wajah Mugi langsung berseri-seri. nampaknya salon yang akan ditunjukkan Mugi adalah salon yang sangat ingin dia kunjungi.

wajah HTT pada gloomy layaknya setan gak makan (baca: satu senyum-senyum mesum, 4-nya muka murung) tentu saja itu karena...

.

.

.

.

salon tersebut adalah pangkas rambut pinggir jalan...

.

.

.

.

"mugi...". "hmm? kenapa?"tanya Mugi dengan senyum me#buak *author ditendang Mugi

"yang aku maksud salon yang ada tempat keramasnya..."ucap Ritsu rada membatu.

"salon ini ada tempat keramasnya kok... (muncul gambar tempat keramas yang disalon dengan shower yang berkarat, shampo yang gak tersusun rapi, tetesan shampo, dan air di lantai) ada foto model rambut juga... (muncul foto setan dengan gaya metal) dan ada tukang potong rambutnya lho... (muncul gambar tukang pangkas rambut yang kurus kering berdiri sedikit membungkuk mendeathglare ke mereka)"ucap Mugi masih senyum.

"sebaiknya kita ca-". "Ritsu!"bentak Mio.

"Are? nani?" tanya kesal Ritsu. Mio nunjuk Mugi yang lagi nangis bombay.

"Mugi-chan, daijoubu... kita beresin rambut di sini aja ya..." ujar Yui. "Yui-chan" ucap Mugi sambil menahan ingus yang akan keluar.

"hai..." ucap Azusa sambil memberi saputangan. "arigatou Azusa-chan" jawab Mugi senyum lagi.

"yokuso devil salon dessu~!" teriak sang pemilik dengan suaranya yang serak dan naik turun.

"ojii-san, kami mau keramas" ucap Yui sambil ngangkat tangan.

"Yui-senpai, rambutmu sudah panjang, apa gak dipotong sekalian?" tanya Azusa

"ah, iya... arigatou Azu-nyan karena sudah ngingatin aku" ucap Yui.

"ie... nandemonai". "ojii-san aku juga mau sekalian potong.

"are? ojii-sannya tadi kemana?" bingung Yui.

"Frey-chan... ada pelanggan..." teriak sang kakek. "are? tumben sekali... galleon-ojiisan makasih udah jaga sebentar tadi" jawab cowok yang berambut bintang iklan shampo suns**k (baca: bishounen) tersebut yang kita ketahui namanya Frey. para HTT langsung bengong lihat Frey

kakek yang namanya Galleon tadi malah ngakak.

"ohime-sama... anda ingin diapakan?" tanya Frey. "nee... Frey-kun..."panggil Yui.

"hai? nani, ojyou-sama?"tanya Frey. "kok kamu mirip** CEWEK**, sih?"tanya Yui lugu.

hati Frey langsung tertusuk beribu jarum pentul mbah yut.

"ojyou-sama... memangnya aku sangat mirip cewek ya?" tanya Frey nahan emosi.

"i-". "stop! daripada chattingan face to face, mending langsung keramasin kite-kite" ujar Ritsu menghentikan.

"baik, aku duluan minna"ujar Mio sambil maju.

"baik saya mulai" tutur Frey sambil memasukkan tangannya ke rambut afro milik Mio.

hening

hening

hening

hening lagi

"ah, aku nemu popcorn!"seru Frey kegirangan. para HTT langsung sweatdrop

"mas Frey, yang serius dong!" marah Mio.

"haha... gomen... yossu ikusho!" teriak Frey bersemangat.

acara keramas Mio berjalan dengan lancar...

"aku selanjutnya..."ucap Yui.

Yui lancar aja...

"yosh, berikutnya aku" ucap Azusa yang agak gugup.

Ritsu nguap... 'haah... gak nyangka nunggu giliran itu segitu bosannya' batin Ritsu

Melihat keadaan (Yui lagi potong rambut, Mio sama Mugi lagi baca majalah, Azusa lagi keramas) Ritsu langsung devil smile.

awalnya... Ritsu mendekati Frey yang lagii ngeramasin Azusa.

menunggu agak lama dan... "pokku!"teriak Ritsu sambil menekan pinggang Frey.

Frey kaget dan lompat kebelakang. tak sadar ternyata ada tumpahan shampo di tempat yang Frey tempati.

Freypun terpeleset dan tak sengaja menarik baju petugas yang lagi motong rambut Yui pake pemangkas rambut mesin.

hal itu menyebabkan terpotongnya seluruh rambut Frey oleh alat tersebut.

hilanglah sudah rambut iklan suns**k milik Frey.

Dan para HTTpun harus membayar ganti rugi rambut Frey.

**yosh, minna! gimana? tetap gak terlalu lucu ya? yah, walaupun begitu Yuri akan terus berjuang! sebenarnya yang ini juga gak Yuri alami, yah... padahal Yuri mau banget lihat kejadian seunik ini... hah.. yosh mata ashita minna**


End file.
